The present invention relates to a paper coating composition which exhibits improved rheology and which is capable of providing higher gloss. The compositions of the present invention are characterized in that they are prepared using a deionized clay and/or deionized calcium carbonate and other low ionic strength components.
Paper coating compositions are widely used in the paper industry to provide high grade printing surfaces. Among the compositions which have been used are compositions comprised essentially of a major proportion of a mineral or organic pigment and a minor proportion of a binder in the form of a latex of a film-forming polymer. Suitable pigments have included finely divided clay, calcium sulfoaluminate also known as satin white, oxides of titanium, aluminum, silicon and zinc, calcium carbonate and microsized particles of high softening point polymers which are insoluble in the binder. Suitable binder polymers have been those which are film-forming at ambient and higher temperatures. The coating is spread over the paper surface by a roll coater, trailing blade, air knife, brush or other known means, after which it is dried and calendered.